This invention relates to a safety apparatus primarily intended for use in conjunction with a seat belt for a vehicle or harness wherein whenever the driver of the vehicle slumps in his seat or makes a similar unexpected movement the vehicle is rendered stationary, or a vehicle component or accessory to which the safety apparatus is attached is caused to engage or disengage.
It has long been considered that there has been a need for safety apparatus to be used in conjunction with a vehicle seat belt wherein when a driver is caused to be dislodged from his seat, or slip, be injured by an overhead or projecting surface, or suffer illness causing him to lose consciousness and thereby slump in his seat that he will in one example tension his seat belt and therefore cause the vehicle to stop. However to date no satisfactory safety device has been known which falls within these particular criteria.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide safety apparatus for vehicles which meets the particular criteria described above.